


The Chess Game... Again

by Dolokhov_Fangirl



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Supernatural, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolokhov_Fangirl/pseuds/Dolokhov_Fangirl





	The Chess Game... Again

Anatole and the rest of Team Duragin (Helene, Fedya, and Vaska) are watching Marvin and Whizzer play chess, this spooks them because they are both really bad at chess and they will not stop talking about sex and how stupid they are. Vaska got so bored, he started playing Fortnite and Fedya was confused because he won every match.

 

¨WHIZZER WINSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS¨ Whizzer says, even though they just started and he was losing. This angered Marvin and he took out Whizzer 's bishops, pawns, and queen within just a few turns, which made Whizzer concerned so he drank an entire bottle of vodka, which given to Marvin by Fedya because Fedya knew Whizzer would need it after he lost to Marvin, but he downed it before Marvin could even see what he was doing, when Marvi n’s brain could catch up he was filled dead, he caught AIDS from Chuck Shurley because he disrespected Dean.

 

Whizzer  didn ’t like that so he tried to kill Chuck and dies of gang rape because one does not simply kill a god, Anatole is then scared so he picks up a bottle of arsenic thinking it’s vodka and drinks the entire bottle and dies. Fedya does not like this. But Vaska does because he has little competition for Fedya. But then he catches AIDS and dies, so it is just Fedya and Helene. Fedya goes insane and stabs Helene and then shoots himself.

 

THE END


End file.
